(Official Trailer) Total Drama: The Movie
by Alexmination98
Summary: This is a trailer to my upcoming Total Drama movie fanfiction that i have made just for fun. Enjoy.


(Epic music starts to play)

(Warner Bros Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Fresh TV Studios, Cartoon Network Studios and Teletoon Studios logos)

Narrator: This Fall

The next sequence of the trailer shows various locations of the movie as the narrator keeps talking.

Narrator: Between trust and betrayal. Between friends and enemies. Between reality and fiction. A Reality TV is finishing as a movie on the big screen.

Cuts to Gwen in her confessional room. Music stops in a recording scratch.

Gwen: Come on, a Reality TV movie? That's the stupidest idea i have ever heard of.

Cuts to a black screen with wooden letters that spell NOW. The song The Final Countdown by Europe plays.

Narrator: Now.

Police chief: Chris, you are under arrest.

Cuts to a scene where Chris gets arrested.

Chris McClean: No! You can't do this!

A policeman shuts the door of the car where Chris is inside.

Zoey: (Gasps)

Courtney: No way.

Cody: Could it be?

Bridgette: Total Drama is cancelled.

Gwen: Good riddance.

Owen: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Harold: Gosh, i got to do one last thing before the camera stops recording.

Harold is about to give Duncan a weggie, but the camera stops recording just as he is about to do it. Harold finishes the weggie.

Harold: (To cameraman) Did it record the weggie?

Cameraman: (Off-screen) No.

Harold: (Groans)

Duncan: Ha! Tough Luck, nerd head.

Cuts to a black screen with wooden letters that spell IT'S ALL OVER.

Narrator: It's all over.

An airplane takes off. With faces full of joy from the contestants.

Narrator: Or is it?

Cuts to a black screen with wooden letters that spell OR IS IT.

Sharpily cuts to a thunderstorm and the music stops. The airplane is crashlanding. The contestants are screaming and hanging on to save their lives. Owen is stuck in a hole in the plane similar to Total Drama World Tour, but he is about to slip and fall off the plane.

Owen. (Panicking) No! No! NO! (Falls off the plane) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Noah: OWEN!

Cody is breathing in an oxygen mask in panic.

The plane is about to crash into the open sea. Until it cuts in black.

The next trailer sequence reveals a deserted island with a beach and a jungle.

Gwen: (Off-screen) Where are we?

Cuts to a black screen with wooden letters that spell GET READY.

Narrator: Get ready.

Zoey: We have to work together to get back home and save everyone.

Gwen: But how? It's impossible.

Zoey: Nothing is impossible. We can all do it together.

Cody tries to climb up a tree to get fruits, but falls. As he lands to the ground, a rock hits him in the crotch.

Cody: (Painful groan)

Other characters groan.

Noah: I hate slapstick.

Cuts to a black screen with wooden letters that spell FOR.

Narrator: For.

Cuts to a scene where the main contestants are on a raft in the middle of the sea. Dolphins appear.

Cody: Guys look. Dolphins.

Duncan: Juts leave them alone, we are on a hurry.

Owen: No wait, they can help us, let me talk to them, Izzy showed me. (To Dolphin) (Makes dolphin noises)

Noah: And i thought Izzy was a crazyhead.

Zoey: No wait, it works.

Gwen: (Impressed) What did you say to the dolphin?

Owen: I asked him if he knows the way to Canada and he said yes and to follow him and the other dolphins.

Lindsay: Oh oh. Let me try, i wanna talk to a dolphin. (Makes dolphin noises)

As she makes dolphin noises, the dolphins gets offended and angry and throws water at Lindsay.

Owen: Ouch. It looks like you offended him by saying "Your mother is a squid".

Courtney: How do you know it's a him?

Owen: I don't know and i don't want to look close enough to find out.

Cuts to a black screen with wooden letters that spell THE BIG.

Narrator: The Big.

Scarlett is in her evil lair watching the main contestants.

Scarlett: I gotcha now. I'll finally have my revenge.

Cuts to the rest of the contestants captured in their own cells.

Contestants: (Gasps)

Scarlett: (Evil laugh)

Cody: Guys, i think we are involved in a bigger situation than we think.

Cuts to a black screen with wooden letters that spell FINALE.

Narrator: Finale.

Zoey screams for help as she's swimming in Niagara Falls.

Zoey: HELP!

Cuts to Scarlett pressing a button. With the sound of a deep drum beat.

Cuts to a mutant animal attacking Lindsay. With the sound a deep drum beat.

Cuts to Gwen crying while looking at a picture. With the sound a deep drum beat.

Cuts to the captured contestants about to freeze to death. With the sound of a deep drum beat.

Cuts to Courtney crying no. The dialogue is mute. With the sound of a deep drum beat.

New epic music plays

Cuts to a scene where Gwen rolls her eyes.

Narrator: Gwen

Cuts to a scene where Zoey hugs Duncan really tight.

Narrator: Zoey

Zoey: You saved us. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

Duncan: (Choking) Choking, not breathing.

Cuts to a scene where Duncan mocks Courtney.

Narrator: Duncan

Duncan: (Pretends to choke) Whiny brat. (Pretends to choke)

Courtney throws a starfish at Duncan.

Cuts to a scene where Courtney complains about something.

Narrator: Courtney

Courtney: I'm upset, because i never won a million dollars!

Cuts to a scene where Cody is trying to build a shelter for the night in the jungle of the deserted island.

Narrator: Cody

Gwen: Do you need help?

Cody: No, i'm almost there and voila.

The shelter quickly falls down.

Cody: Actually yes. Quite a lot.

Cuts to a scene where Lindsay is in the confessional room.

Narrator: Lindsay

Lindsay: I'm glad that i don't remember the terrible things that happened, because i'm not very smart and uuhhhh... What was i talkinng about again?

Cuts to a scene where Noah is in the confessional room.

Narrator: Noah

Noah: I have no comment at all.

Cuts to a scene where Owen is throwing stink bombs made by his own farts at Scarlett's evil minions.

Narrator: Owen

Owen: Yippie Kay Yay, stink suckers.

Cuts to the title screen.

Narrator: Total Drama: The Movie

Zoey: Let me reassure you that no animals were harmed during the making of this movie.

Cuts to a scene where a squirrel taunts and mocks the mutant animals in their cage. However, Fang grabs the squirrel by his tail and attacks him in the cage off-screen. Then, it shows the squirrel weakened with no furs and seeing stars before he faints.

Zoey: (Nervous chuckle) Except for that one.

Cuts to a black screen.

Narrator: Coming to theaters worldwide. This Fall.

Epic music stops


End file.
